A Tri-Venture
by Mcewanman
Summary: Link gets a visitor in the night, only a month after that Vaati kerfuffle, sending him on another adventure with an old friend and a former (?) enemy. Vaalink later on, slight ZeldaxLink.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, I've removed that Fairy Tail fic I wrote a while back. Reading it later I realised that it was pretty rubbish, so hopefully it'll fade from my mind until all I remember is that I wrote something crap about Fairy Tail once.**

**Thanks for the reading though (and the fave- you are brilliant) if you have. If not, you haven't missed anything. **

**Anyway, this fic was partially inspired by another Vaalink fic:**

** s/3259093/1/**

**I'd really recommend this. It's a great read. Anyway, I have a vague overall plan for this but otherwise I'm just seeing where it goes. More fun that way.**

**Chapter One: A rather pitiful attempt**

**Link lay back on his bed, sighing blissfully as he felt his bed envelop him. It had been a month since that whole Vaati business, and he never had much of an opportunity to relax while he was on that quest. Most of the time he had had to make do with sleeping under a tree, and even then he always had to keep himself ever so slightly alert in case anything tried to get the jump on him while he was vulnerable. Ezlo was only good for shrieking in fright, which was useless if Link couldn't react quick enough.**

**As such, the bed was made extra comfortable by the fact that Link had no need to keep watch. The evening was tranquil and warm, as usual for the house in the spring. He sank into the bed, stifling the little pang of regret that jumped when he thought of Ezlo, now eternally separated by the portal to the Minish world. As his eyes shut in utter serenity, Link felt himself melting away to sleep.**

**Unfortunately, getting relaxed nearly ended up with a dagger going into his chest. The only thing that spared Link was the faint swish of the small blade sailing through the air. He rolled out of the way and retaliated by kicking out at the attacker, connecting in the gut and sending them smacking into the wall. Link quickly dived out of bed and lit a candle, holding it above his head and glimpsing a purple skinned person momentarily glowering at Link before diving at him. He latched on, attempting to punch. However, the fist that connected was weak, and Link had endured far more. As such he simply knocked the assailant into the wall, this time leaving them dazed. Link properly observed them this time, eyes widening in shock.**

**"V-Vaati?"**

**The purple-haired Wind Mage glowered, preparing to strike before letting his fist fall at the futility of doing so.**

**"...yeah. It's me."**

**Link took in the appearance of the Wizard he'd though he defeated. His clothes were dirtied but undamaged. His hair was longer and less well kept than usual, and he had shadows under his eyes. Vaati gave the overall impression of someone who had been travelling a lot without rest. Indeed, as he stood in the room he looked at the bed with intense jealousy. **

**Link was the first to speak: "What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**Vaati looked up, a slightly incredulous look on his face. "What do you think? I was trying to get revenge."**

**Link was about to call the Wind Mage out on the casual way he said that but Vaati simply sitting there with that look of utter hopelessness on his face made the perplexed boy think better of it. Link was about to ask more questions when Vaati suddenly dived into the bed and fell asleep, the dagger cast aside and somehow fading away. Link paused to process, deciding that the Sorcerer was harmless for now. He left the room, locked the door and slept the rest of the night on the floor outside the room, listening for Vaati waking up again.**

**The next morning Vaati was still asleep. Even up to midday he remained snoring. Link discussed with Smith over what exactly to do-The first thing was to get Zelda, so Link ran out the door and sprinted to the castle while Smith kept an eye on Vaati.**

**Zelda happily walked along the path through Hyrule Field to visit Link. The trees were much more vibrant than the castle grounds somehow, and the path crunched pleasantly under her feet. That was the advantage of having a Blacksmith in training for a best friend- the change of atmosphere. It was nice to have the regal, clean nature of the castle changed for a more simple, homely house. It seemed a little strange to the unfamiliar, but overall most saw it as harmless. As such, Zelda always loved to visit Link. She was ecstatic about this visit- she hadn't been in over a month. She had to manage the cleaning up after that Mage attempted to wreck anything and-**

***SMACK* **

**Zelda fell back, grunting with the newfound throbbing pain in her forehead. She opened her mouth to shout, only to realise who had ran into her. Link sat a few feet away, rubbing his equally sore head. She rolled her eyes and went to help him up.**

**"Honestly, it's great to see you and all but what's the hurry? I was on my way for a visit already," Zelda explained while keeping in her laughter. Link was always like this- a ball of energy. She was too but Link only showed this when in danger- he'd explode into action then. As such, this sprinting Link worried her.**

**The pair were now walking together towards Link's house while keeping up a relaxed but quick pace. Link looked to her, then all around. "I'd rather I showed you- best not to tell you in case anyone hears."**

**Zelda gave him a doubtful look- what was he on about? What could possibly be so taboo to talk about that he couldn't speak of it in an empty field? She let Link take charge of the conversation, giving nods and the occasional "Yeah?" To keep him occupied while she thought of the possibilities. **

**Was he injured somewhere private? Wait, why would he show her that? There was no way he'd do that unless they were...going out...**

**Zelda's face went stark red as she started to get the picture of what he wanted to tell her. He was nice and all but they were too young! Plus she wasn't even sure if she liked him that way! She now had the rest of the awkward walk, Link not registering the scarlet blush across her face. **

**After what felt like an eternity- more like 10 minutes- they arrived at the house. Zelda's mind raced- she'd have to reject him. She was formulating the best way to let him down gently when Link quickly dashed up the stairs, expecting her to follow. Zelda gathered herself, ready for the confession.**

**When they got into the room, Link went to the bed and looked to Zelda. "Please don't tell anyone. This is really big, and panic might break out."**

**Zelda flushed even redder. A princess falling for a blacksmith was fine in the eyes of the royals, but the public might disapprove. She opened her mouth to reply when she noticed who exactly was in that bed. Her eyes widened, realising Vaati was lying there. "What's HE doing here?" She hissed, the blush gradually subsiding.**

**Link shrank away a little- Zelda could be terrifying when angry. "He turned up in the middle of the night and tried to kill me. He was pretty weak, so I just threw him off. He gives me a strange look then just falls asleep on my bed."**

**Zelda looked at Link incredulously. "Then why did you keep him here? Why not just tie him down for now?"**

**Link looked away, a touch embarrassed. "It was the expression. I saw something there. He was showing something, just for a moment and I want to find out what it is. Tying him up would just make him angry."**

**Zelda was about to reply when they both heard a groan and looked to the source. Vaati was sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes as he looked at the two people arguing about him. His face turned dark as he looked to Zelda. He got up, waving his hand as new, clean clothes appear over his previously ripped and dirty ones. He raised his arm and walked towards the princess. Link was about to draw his sword when Vaati clasped Zelda's hand with two of his own. **

**"I'm...sorry. Okay? About all that. It was terrible and horrible and probably not very nice for you, but I wasn't in the right state mentally."**

**Zelda pulled her hand off his, processing what he had said. "You...you apologised?" **

**Vaati nodded, now looking to Link. "Thanks for the rest. I needed to recharge my magic there."**

**Link now properly observed Vaati. The sorcerer looked different than when they has fought a month ago, and even more so from last night- younger and brighter somehow. Link narrowed his eyes- what was going on here?**

**Zelda looked to Vaati, having processed the concept of him apologising. "Why would you say sorry? You've never seemed the apologetic type."**

**Vaati simply waved his hand dismissively. He looked to Link, a more serious expression on his face. "I need your help, Link."**

**Link looked at Vaati, dumbfounded. What could he want help with?**

**Vaati grinned at Link's confusion, uttering the statement that would change their lives. **

**"I need to get back to the Minish world."**

**Link stood in stunned silence. Surprisingly, the Princess shrugged it off. **

**"More importantly, how did you live? I thought Link finished you off!"**

**Vaati shrugged. "No idea. After the fight I woke up away from the castle. I've been wandering around trying to find Link since then."**

**Link was exasperated- these two going back and forth. He took a deep breath and suggested with a smile:**

**"How about we talk outside about this?"**

**...**

**Link, Vaati and Zelda sat on the steps outside the house. None of them really knew what to say- this was a tall order alright. Zelda was certainly the most accusatory, shooting Vaati angry looks and Link searching ones. Link himself sat deep in thought whilst Vaati simply looked at the ground in embarassment. Suddenly, Link stood up. "We'll help. I want to see all the Minish again, after all. Ezlo in particular." **

**Vaati flinched in fear when he heard his old master's name uttered. Zelda reacted by going "WHAT?" And going up to Link. "Why? He tried to kill you! He's obviously luring you into a trap."**

**A faint "...no..." Came from Vaati. The Sorcerer seemed almost afraid. Link and Zelda looked at him. Immediately, the Wind Mage erupted into apologies. Sorry, my apologies, and so on. And on and on and on.**

**Eventually Link gripped him by the shoulders; "Calm Down," He said firmly. Vaati relaxed, giving Link a mystified look. Link shot back a curious one. "What's wrong?"**

**Vaati looked at his most vulnerable- his one visible eye shimmered with worry. He took a deep breath and explained. **

**"I've been getting weird flashes of madness- just sudden bouts of murderous rage. I don't know what it is or what causes it, but I do. I think it's the hat." **

**Zelda raised an eyebrow. This sounded like excuses to her- he was probably lying to get into Link's good books. **

**To her surprise, Link nodded. She vaguely recalled the hat, but wasn't that well informed on it. Link himself, ever the forward thinker, asked the big question. **

**"But how do we get back? The way to the Minish world is closed- I saw it for myself."**

**Vaati produced a map from a pouch at his hip. He showed it to the other two, pointing to several parts on the map. **

**"This is an old Minish map of your world. Me and Ezlo were planning to take it when we got here for the festival. See these yellow dots? I think they indicate something. Since it's meant for safety in this foreign world, I figure the map will lead us to some sort of help, maybe even a portal." **

**Link nodded. Zelda looked, her interest piquing. The map certainly looked old, and was in Minish print. Vaati was telling the truth here.**

**Of course, Link had to notify his Grandfather. **

**...**

**I'll cut it here for now. Just to see if you guys are actually interested in this. I was hoping to get it out much earlier but exams and such restricted my time and energy.**

**Anyway, thanks A lot for reading. You're wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to purplepanic for encouraging me to continue this. Thanks again to all of you who read the first chapter - it was great to see it get some attention.**

******Chapter Two: Why the hell did I put the numbers as actually words what is wrong with me**

**Link left Vaati and Zelda on the steps and went to talk to his Grandpa. Smith had left Link to handle the Vaati situation, saying that the wizard wasn't a threat if he and his Grandson were around. Link wasn't sure how he'd react- Smith cared about Link and had been worried sick while he was out on the quest. Leaving after just a month back would probably be heartbreaking for the old man.**

**When he went into the Forge Room, Link saw Smith hammering away at a sword. He approached, taking a deep breath. **

**"Gram-"**

**"Here." **

**Link stared at the sword being handed to him. He looked to Smith, who was grinning.**

**"C'mon lad, I'm no idiot. If you're off again you'll need a sword. Never know what's out there."**

**Link examined the sword, admiring the shine and clear sharpness of the blade. The handle was decorated with three gems- one green, one blue and one orange. The green and blue were positioned in a way that they looked to be supporting the orange.**

**"Gramps, aren't you gonna worry? We're all off for a good while, and it's only been a month since I got back."**

**"A month after you single handedly saved the kingdom from ruin. You'll be fine lad, and you still need to grow. I get the feeling that little adventure was just the beginning."**

**Link smiled sadly inwardly. He hadn't exactly been single-handed. Regardless, he took the sword and its scabbard from Smith. He gronned at his Grandfather, who grinned went up to his room and gathered all his old items- the Gust Jar, Mole Mitts, the lot. He packed it all away and went outside, waving to a beaming Smith. **

**However, the pair of them dropped their smiles when they saw the state of the outside. There was a lot of turf dug up and the Princess and Sorcerer were growling at each other, fists raised. **

**"What happened?!" Link cried. **

**"They started it!" Vaati and Zelda yelled back in unison.**

**Link sighed and folded his arms at the other two. **

**"Look, if we're doing this then you two better learn to get along. We won't be able to get anywhere if you keep bickering all the time."**

**Vaati gave a hurried apology while Zelda just muttered. Link sighed- it was the best they could hope for. He started to walk off, expecting Vaati and Zelda to follow. The Sorcerer obliged while the Princess stayed still.**

**"What is it, Zelda?" Link called back.**

**"I still need to tell my Dad, you morons."**

**Link and Vaati stopped in their tracks. Oh yeah. **

**Smith got back to hammering, fiercely going at his work. If Link was going to go out and adventure all on his own this time Smith would be damned if he just kept to making small swords. No doubt the place would need protecting if Link screwed up or something came up while he was away.**

**In the royal courtroom, the King just looked at Zelda with his mouth agape. The Princess gave him an expectant look in return while Link stood next to her awaiting the response. Vaati hid outside- it would be dangerous to have him captured. **

**Zelda got tired of the King's blankness.**

**"Really? Thanks Dad!" She said, running off at her usual land speed record.**

**Link sighed, looking at the King.**

**"You know what she's like. No stopping her now. Besides, she can fight to a point and I smashed up an evil wizard last month. She'll be fine."**

**The King just nodded, trying to process this. Zelda wanted to see what was actually around Hyrule- a fair thing for a monarch to learn, but at such a young age? Strange. **

**Zelda gathered all she would need at the speed expected of a lightning bolt. Link made his way back outside the gates to find The Princess standing with a backpack and a bow both strapped to her back. Link looked around- where was Vaati?**

**The Sorcerer appeared from behind him, smiling in relief. Link turned to him with a puzzled look.**

**"Why weren't you here?"**

**"I was, just in the bushes. She's loaded with Arrows and I'm not exactly her best friend, so sticking by you is my safest option."**

**Link rolled his eyes - the truth in that comment made it all the more unbearable. Vaati, grinning at the small victory, pulled out the map. Link noted the changes the Wind Mage had made to his outfit- a purple travelling cloak over simple robes, with a similar cap to what he used to wear. The three sat on the grass around it and planned where to go first. **

**In total there were four dots on the map. Link, who seemed to become leader by some silent agreement, decided that they would visit the Minish Woods first. The calming atmosphere there would probably let Zelda and Vaati ease the tension. **

**As they walked the path to the woods, Link looked to Vaati.**

**"What did you mean earlier by 'I think it's the hat?' What hat?"**

**"Ezlo told you about the cap I stole, right? I was wanting to use it just to gain a little power to help me become a proper sorcerer faster, but I think the Cap changed it into a need for infinite power. That's what made me go a little crazy..."**

**Zelda shot him a look that suggested those arrows would soon be going somewhere unpleasant.**

**"...and it's still got effect, so I occasionally just go a little insane."**

**"Can't you just take it off?" Asked Zelda.**

**"I have, this is just a regular cap. Ezlo took back the powerful one, I think. It's still done some damage though."**

**Link nodded. He'd need to keep a close eye on what Vaati was doing. They continued walking, arriving at the Minish Woods after a couple of hours. Link and Zelda checked their supplies while Vaati waited around- he had no need to pack if he could just summon anything he needed. They continued into the Woods. **

**Wooooo into the woods next time.**

**I'm enjoying doing this so far. The Vaalink will come in soon- laying down the foundations right now. Thanks again for the reads I'm getting of this. It's great to see that people want to read what I come up with. Sorry if that was a little short- Summer Holidays have started so now I can get longer chapters out more frequently. (Yay!(?))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Where something of actual bloody importance happens**

**Upon stepping foot into the woods, each of the Trio noticed something different. Link felt calmed; the woods were packed with monsters before so it was a peaceful experience to finally have a proper look at it. It really was serene - the filtered light caused a calming glow of sage and the wildlife surrounding him made him feel proud at what he'd managed to save.**

**Zelda was filled with a sense of wonder; she'd been to Lake Hylia and Castle Town but the rest of her Kingdom was normally deemed too dangerous for someone so young. Therefore the mystery and magic of the Minish Woods was like stepping into a different world. She walked alongside Link, the two of them enjoying themselves immensely. **

**Vaati walked behind them. At first he went fairly casually; the magic of the place didn't really hit him considering it was just a bigger version of his old home. Then his eyes widened and he started hopping on one foot, desperately avoiding touching the ground at all. Link and Zelda turned to watch, the former asking:**

**"What are you doing? Are you okay?"**

**Vaati returned a look of fright. "The Minish are right under us! What if I step on one?!" He cried in fear. **

**Link sighed, replying: "They're so small they can't be crushed by our feet- they're elevated slightly on every step. Plus, they'll hear the footsteps from a fair distance away so they'll move off anyway."**

**Vaati didn't feel reassured- the idea of hurting the very people he was trying to reconcile with was not comforting in the least. He leapt in fear onto the nearest thing he could hang off the ground on.**

**Which just happened to be Link's head.**

**Ezlo was in his house, poring over his books. He hadn't done very much aside from reading since he got back. He'd seen something off about Vaati during that battle. Some sort of energy emanating from him, aside from his usual dark aura he had given off the rest of the time. Ezlo wanted to understand this- he couldn't have an event such as that repeat itself. He glanced at the glass case on the other side of the room; the cap he had created for the festival. He'd taken it back from Zelda after she restored Hyrule. He had had to watch his beloved student die in that battle.**

**It wasn't fair on the boy- the hat had influenced him somehow. Ezlo had only begun to realise this recently, as he pondered over the scrolls and tomes he'd used to make the damn thing. Vaati deserved better than that- to have simply had a chance to be saved. Ezlo held no resentment to Link for doing it- Vaati was far past reason by that point. If only-**

**Ezlo's thoughts were cut short by a thinking noise outside. The sound was escalating in volume, getting more annoying by the second. Ezlo grabbed his staff and dashed up the stairs to atop his home to check what it was. He saw three figures, at first indistinct but becoming easier to see as they got closer. The old craftsman strained his eyes to see what exactly was coming for them.**

**He almost dropped his stick when he saw it. Link? What was he doing back in the woods? And why with the Princess? AND WHY WAS VAATI WITH THEM?!**

**His head a whirl of surprise, theories and memories, Ezlo fainted. Luckily a couple of passers-by saw, and dashed up to help him to bed while he recovered.**

**Link spun around, Vaati clinging to his head with shut eyes. Zelda just watched, feeling somewhere between annoyed and amused. **

**"What are you doing?" Link said, regaining balance and trying to pull the Sorcerer off.**

**"I'm not going to be held responsible for any hurt Minish," was the reply.**

**Link sighed- he wanted to just avoid any conflict considering he'd seen enough of that already. He therefore just let Vaati cling onto his head, legs around his waist. **

**Zelda was giggling to herself. They looked utterly ridiculous. She left them to their stumbling while she read the map to figure out where to go. They had stepped into the yellow zone on the map (thank the Godesses the map was so detailed) so she looked around for anything noteworthy. **

**Link came into view behind her. He walked a bit slower since he had Vaati weighing him down. He supposed he should be grateful- the Wind Mage was rather light. If he had been Link's weight it would have been a more horse-esque affair.**

**When Link stepped into the area, his right hand changed. A shape of three triangles appeared, with the bottom two supporting the one on top. The lower right triangle glowed yellow, as opposed to the yellow outlines of the other two. **

**Zelda's hand reacted exactly the same, albeit with the left triangle illuminated instead of the right. Vaati observed with interest, looking over Link's shoulder. Getting closer to Link's head, Vaati briefly caught the smell of the other boy's hair. He found it oddly pleasant, before being thrown off.**

**"Hey! I might crush someone!" Vaati cried.**

**"Don't worry, there's no Minish in this corner. They all live in either the village or little separate houses," Link said reassuringly.**

**The corner in question was the top right. Vaati nodded, comfortable observing the area. Link and Zelda's hand symbols both shot a beam of light each towards the other. The beams met, a middle one streaming out from the halfway point and into the foliage next to them. The normally thick collection of plants retracted, creating a small path. Excitedly, Zelda shot off down the way with Link and Vaati running after her. **

**They came to a small grove, with the trees having a nice open space to let sunlight shine into the place (accidental rhyming for the win). Further along from where the three stood was a large stone ruin. The light almost seemed to avoid it; it gave off an ominous atmosphere. It was shaped in a temple-esque fashion, all old pillars and a rounded top with a couple of stained glass windows here and there. Link checked he had his sword fastened securely and led the group to the entrance. The way to the door was clear, and Link wasn't going to wait for the roof to crumble even more. **

**Zelda walked beside Link, keeping a close eye on Vaati. If he was going to pull something, here was the perfect place to hide the evidence. Vaati himself was fascinated by the ancient structure; he could almost feel the history emanating from it. He ran his hand along one of the pillars, feeling a multitude of ideas for its origin circulating within his brain. Link called to him to hurry up, and the Mage complied by falling into step on one side of the Hero, Zelda on the other. **

**When they came to the entrance, Link pushed against the door, getting only idle silence in response. He pushed again, harder this time but getting the same result. Vaati and Zelda helped on the third try but it was clear by then that it wasn't going to work. The Trio went searching around for some sort of way to get in.**

**Link went around the back as he poked through the grass with his sword. As he searched, several thoughts were going in his head: How would he get Zelda and Vaati to get along? What was this place? What was with those things on he and Zelda's hands back there? It made absolutely no sense. He pushed these questions out of his head for the time being; he had to find a way in. **

**As he circled the edges of the structure, Link came to a small crack. Knowing not to miss a single detail in these things, he took out a bomb from his bag and planted it at the crack, running away and putting a solid distance between himself and it. The bomb went off, sending a large *BANG* to be heard all around. Link waited for the smoke to clear and saw that the crack had opened. He ran into the makeshift entrance, briefly noting the statues on display before the opening slammed shut behind him. Surrounded by sudden, suffocating darkness, Link made to yell for help; before he could though something covered his mouth. It felt cold, slimy and not the least bit pleasant. He tried to pull it off but felt others starting to join in, piling onto him and keeping him from moving. As he tried to wriggle free Link had to constantly suppress and urge to scream and thrash; he hated being restricted in any way. Feeling these creatures push against his every movement to keep him still was horrible to say the least.**

**His fright was only elevated when he heard footsteps approaching. He tried to look at who it was as his eyes slightly adjusted to the dark. Luckily the roof had caved in at some points, allowing little shafts of light to dimly light the place. Unfortunately the cause of the steps was behind him. All Link really got to see was a long corridor with diverging paths on the sides and a red carpet as the only decor, statues aside.**

**The footsteps got louder and louder as they approached before stopping as Link felt the presence of someone standing over him. He caught a brief glimpse of glowing yellow before feeling something smash into his head, causing him to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the walls moving as he was dragged away.**

**Told you this chapter would be a bit longer. Once again, thanks for reading! You're really being fun sticking with me so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Maybe I'll put in serious stuff someday you never know Muhahahaha**

**Vaati searched along the left wall from the blocked entrance. The area here was particularly overgrown with vines and long grass covering everything. The Mage got a stick and started poking around looking for switches, openings or something of the like. Anything to get them in. At first he'd been skeptical of their chances; Link and Zelda were a bit of a gamble. However, finding an old temple and that weird light was certainly showing they were heading the right way. He hadn't thought much about that light since Zelda had the light force within her and Link was her best friend.**

**Then again, Link might have been more to the Princess. Vaati saw the signs: her protectiveness, the blushing whenever Captain Green talked, her suspicion of a potential threat to Link. Or was it her relationship with the Hero that she felt was being threatened? It was possible. She had little to worry about though; Vaati wasn't interested. Trivial things such as that were irrelevant to a Sorcerer who had the potential to change everything. Or at least to make a small impact. Admittedly his magic had been mostly drained, considering he was only powerful when he wore the cap. He'd been talented and considering his age had impressive skills but couldn't summon monsters or transform into that...thing from before. Conjuring basic objects and a wind blast or two were about the limit of his repertoire.**

**Vaati's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an explosion out back. He rolled his eyes; probably just Link trying to get in. He'd fail of course. His good looks were nothing on... Wait, since when did the Mage care for looks? He shook those thoughts from his mind, resuming his poking and stabbing at the grass.**

**Zelda was on the right side, the most barren part of the area. She found nothing on the wall or on the grass. She went back to the front entrance and sat down- the three had agreed to meet back there once they'd found an entrance. Zelda took the free time to reflect on what she was doing: traveling with her best friend and a Mage who had tried to steal her power and life only a month ago. It was madness to put up with that but Link seemed to trust him. Zelda felt he was being too forgiving. She didn't want Vaati necessarily dead, or even locked up; she just felt it was stupid to head off with him before taking time to actually survey him to see if he had anything up his sleeve.**

**That was Link's main problem, she supposed: he was too kind. Being a good person was obviously the best thing to be, but stupid wasn't. Zelda knew he had the best intentions but she just felt like Vaati was a threat, and an "I'm sowwy" seemed to be all he needed to bypass Link's evil detectors. **

**As she tried to figure out what to do, she heard a loud crash coming from behind the structure. She ran back past where she had checked and round the back. She found a gaping, smoking hole in the wall. Most likely Link's work. Zelda sidled along the wall up to the opening and peered in. She stifled a grunt as she saw her best friend being dragged away by some dark shape she couldn't quite make out. Her mind raced; what should she do? Her hand twitched to her bow, but she thought better of it. As excellent as her marksmanship was she didn't trust herself yet to take this thing down. Zelda sighed- she needed backup, and there was only one source of it she could get. She waited for the shape to drag Link out of sight as she made a silent prayer for them to leave him unharmed. When she was sure it was gone, she ran to the right side. **

**Vaati kicked a nearby pot in frustration- he wasn't finding anything! How was he supposed to get in through this infernal pile of foliage? He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see the Princess approaching. He readied his hands; she appeared angry. Zelda reached where he was standing and grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging him back the way she went without a word.**

**"What are you doing? Let go! At least tell me what's going on!" Cried Vaati.**

**Unfortunately Zelda's reply was given at a speed that nobody could ever hope to process. Vaati tried to ask her to go slower but she replied at an even greater speed. Sighing, he just went along with it- he'd find out what was going on soon enough. **

**They came to the opening. Vaati stepped in first, gaining a fair idea of what happened judging by the drag marks on the floor and the absence of Link. Zelda followed close behind with her bow drawn and started aiming down every diverging corridor they passed. Vaati walked at a relaxed pace, partly because he didn't feel like Link was in any immediate danger and also because it was hilarious to watch Zelda peering everywhere like a frightened rabbit. **

**He knew Link wasn't going to be hurt much due to the nature of the kidnapping. If whoever this was had tried it on all three of them then fair enough, but only catching the obvious leader smelled like bait. He supposed that was the advantage of being the Other Two's former adversary: he had a fair grasp of how their enemies worked mentally. **

**Pressing further on, the pair walked in total silence. Due to being behind Vaati, Zelda could occasionally take aim at his back- just in case he had orchestrated this in order to capture them. She wasn't stupid after all. Basically she was gambling her luck with her backup. **

**They stopped at a patch of wall; the tracks ended there. The drag pattern ended for some reason. Confused, the Pair started searching around the area- Vaati sent air currents out but felt no interfering vibrations and Zelda zipped all over, searching every nook and cranny at her usual speed- i.e the land speed record of a charging bull and with about as much care. Eventually, they both realised it was futile. They both leaned against opposite ends of the wall while they tried to think it over.**

**After a few minutes a loud clatter suddenly sounded out. Zelda drew her bow. Vaati readied his hands. The pair aimed at each other, trying to make sense of the noise. The Mage saw out of the corner if his eye that it was just a fallen lamp. Zelda still wasn't having any of it.**

**"Trying to kill me? I knew it!" Exclaimed Zelda triumphantly.**

**"What? You've been itching to put me down since I interfewed in yew widdle womance, D'awws," Vaati replied in a rather insulting voice. **

**Unfortunately he'd crossed the line. An arrow whizzed by, an inch from his head. He took a step back- he wasn't sure if she would dodge his wind. Besides, an enclosed space might be good for air compression combat but Vaati wasn't at that level yet. He turned and ran, more arrows shooting by. Zelda gave chase; her normal speed would've caught him in an instant but her constant need to take aim slowed her. The Mage used this to his advantage, dodging and swerving as he used air vibrations to tell where the arrows were going. Unfortunately he came to a dead end. Zelda aimed again, ready to put him down.**

**Vaati looked to the back and made a snap decision. He jumped onto the wall, placing a foot on it's face. He dived towards Zelda which took her by surprise. Vaati used an air boost and soared over her head. He dashed off again, trying to escape. **

**Unfortunately Zelda hadn't come unprepared. As he ran back to the drag-end, he tripped. Looking down he saw an arrow had held his cloak down. The Princess caught up, this time willing to end it. Vaati shielded his eyes, rolling over instinctively. **

**However the blow he expected did not come. Vaati opened his eyes an inch, seeing a shocked expression on Zelda's face. He looked to his arm and found it had gone through one of the walls. Before he could make a witty remark, Vaati was slung over Zelda's shoulder and was carried down the hidden stairs at terrifying speed. He screamed all the way, only stopping when they reached the bottom.**

**Zelda dropped Vaati, hearing an "ow" as he landed on his head. The Mage was about to make an angry remark when he saw a rather interesting sight; a large, armoured knight. It looked to them, readying it's sword. **

**"Oh for Nayru's sake..." Zelda muttered as the pair prepared to square off against the large metal creature.**

**I'll try to keep the cliffhangers to a minimum after this. Thanks again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Vaguely humorous title not found**

**Okay. First attempt at a fight scene. This could be either a success or a train wreck. Or somewhere in between I don't know.**

**The Knight was on the other side of the room from the Pair. The Jade green lighting was playing off of its armour, making it appear as if it had some sort of green flame running through it. Its helmet was fashioned from some sort of black material while highlights of yellow metal ran along the plates that it was made up of. This pattern continued down its body, with clean plated armour appearing layered for absolute defence. Of course, its most intimidating feature was its sword. The thing was a huge, jaggy slab that looked as if nobody should be able to lift it with two hands, let alone the one the Knight held it in. **

**Zelda stood stoic; as princess, she would not let this thing defeat her. It was a threat to her Kingdom and she would be unworthy as Queen if she couldn't even stand up to a slightly intimidating hunk of metal and rage. She drew her bow and took aim at where she could best guess the gaps in the armour where. **

**Vaati on the other hand had no such obligation. He turned to leave- there would probably be another way that allowed him to actually live. However, the moment he took a step back the Knight raised its free hand, the glove firing off and grabbing the Wind Mage by the back of the neck. Zelda gaped; there was no underlying wearer. It was simply a set of living armour. The arm started returning to its owner, carrying Vaati with it. Zelda fired an ice arrow in an attempt to move it but the little stick just bounced off the plating. The hand reached its quarry and the main body's chestplate opened like a carnivorous mouth. The hand threw Vaati in; Zelda caught a quick glimpse of him momentarily trying to leap out before the slit slammed shut. The armour began rearranging itself, the plates shifting and folding like paper while the sword melted away. The armour made a hissing noise, steam was released and its form was complete: shaped exactly like Vaati, albeit made of dark metal and completely expressionless. **

**Zelda looked at it and reacted in a rather odd way: she laughed. The Vaati copy tilted its head in curiousity.**

**"You moron. I'm more motivated to finish you off than I was before!" She cried, excited bloodlust in her voice. **

**The Copy dived at her, using wind to propel itself. A small dagger appeared from its palm and settled on the hand. Zelda dived from its strike, taking the oppurtunity to fire arrows into the chest. The copy didn't react. It turned in midair and pushed off again, this time using its fist. Zelda jumped up this time to avoid the cracking ground making her lose her footing. This time she fired upon its back. She got a reaction when one arrow got through and into the neck cavity: a "Knock it off!" In Vaati's voice. So he was still conscious. Zelda noted this affected the copy- it moved slower and backed away to use more long range options. Zelda fired ice arrows to try to trip it. In response the copy altered its feet to grip the snow with tiny spikes. It used the ice to its advantage by sticking its hands into the sheet that formed under it. Picking up the huge slab of Ice, the copy hurled it at Zelda. **

**Time slowed for the Princess as it sped towards her. She thought rationally, drawing an arrow and knocking it faster than one could normally see. She took aim at the centre, flowing magic energy in to change to fire arrows. She released her finger, catching the sheet right in the middle. It shattered, steam from the extreme heat and evaporating ice caused the room to fill with fog, making it impossible to see. The Copy looked around in an attempt to spot the Princess but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something heavy slammed into its back. It looked back and saw a huge collection of arrows had taken a liking to the area. Zelda stood behind it, panting from the speed she had had to fire at. The Copy moved to reach it, causing a small opening to appear on the lower arm as the material stretched. Zelda took the opportunity and dived to the side, firing her last arrow into the exposed arm.**

**A scream came from within, causing the metal to bubble and rupture. The Coating attempted to tighten but the enraged Sorcerer within only resisted more, before finally the liquid armour splattered everywhere, leaving an enraged Vaati standing where it had been. The Mage waved his hand and the metal was gathered up by a sudden gust of wind and started being contained and reshaped. Vaati then tightened his fist, compressing the metal and allowing him to shape it into a large stake. He then compressed it to the point it became solid again and hurled it with an air blast into the wall. **

**The stake then glowed a glaring white, causing Vaati and Zelda to shield their eyes. The light grew brighter and brighter until the stake exploded, causing one last bright flash before it was gone. Three small heart shapes appeared; one landing in Zelda's hands, one on Vaati's head and another by the Wall that now had a rather large hole in it.**

**As if on cue the cracks from the hole started to crawl out further, causing smaller pieces of rock and dust to fall as well. Bigger chunks fell, and eventually the whole wall crumbled away to nothing. In the new opening was Link, splayed out with his head rolled over to one side. Zelda and Vaati approached. The Princess picked him up and hauled him onto her shoulders while the Sorcerer inspected him.**

**"He doesn't seem hurt. My guess is that the armour took him down just to bait us," Vaati judged.**

**Zelda nodded. That seemed about right. They went back up the stairs, not saying a word. Neither was sure what to say. They got to the top and walked along the corridor before exiting through the hole. They stepped back into the merciful green and sunlight, relieving considering the dank conditions they'd just been in. The pair sat on the grass, dumping Link in between them. **

**Neither was sure what to say. Vaati felt a mix of pride and embarrassment- he'd just taken down that Monster in a fit of rage but he'd needed the Princess's help to escape its clutches. Zelda was thankful that Vaati had helped but didn't want to say- he was still a threat. **

**Before the situation could get any more awkward, Link's eyes opened. He sat up to look at the other two.**

**"W-what? I thought I got dragged away..." He groggily mumbled.**

**"YOU DID! AND WE HAD TO COME GET YOU!" The Mage and the Princess yelled in unison, both smacking him on the head. Link grimaced, apologising for what happened. **

**They moved to discussing their next move. There was nothing hinting to the Minish in that temple, but Vaati pointed out that there was a good chance that was because this was the area where the main settlement of Minish was. The map was just indicating that. He suggested visiting the Ice Palace next- there was a mark there, and no Minish villages were nearby. They all nodded and got their stuff to leave. **

**While Vaati was packing and Link was busy checking the area had nothing left to offer, Zelda walked by the former. The Mage ignored, but she briefly stopped and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.**

**"Thanks," she grudgingly said before walking ahead.**

**Vaati momentarily froze. Then he laughed- seemed they had gained something there after all. **

**Meanwhile, down in the Temple, the One with Yellow Eyes stepped out of the darkness. They stroked their chin, thinking to themselves. They then saw the trident symbol on the wall glowing-they grinned. It looked as if things were going smoothly. They waved their hand, a door appeared and they stepped through, leaving nothing behind. **

**The Trio walked back through the woods, Zelda and Vaati filling Link in on what happened. They pulled out of their packs the Heart shaped items they'd acquired, as well as the third one. Link laughed, telling them about heart containers. **

**After they were filled in, Vaati took his and did as instructed. He clamped his hands on the sides and applied pressure. The glass casing broke, causing a red glow to appear and briefly flow around him before going straight into his heart. He smiled- he felt better, stronger somehow. Link and Zelda did the same.**

**The Three pressed on to Lake Hylia, talking and laughing as they went.**

**Okay, I tried. I don't think it was too bad but feedback would be great on the fighting if you have any idea on how I could improve on those next time. Thanks again for reading, you beautiful people. Or Hylians. Though I suppose they are technically people.**

**Point is thanks again for reading my stuff. Means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be a fair bit shorter than usual. I'm finishing off the planning for the next few chapters, so I'll just put out a little chapter to tide you guys over while I get that all done. Next chapter will be back to normal style of course. It's basically filler. Fairy Tail style of course- just a little one. Not a long, drawn out affair.**

**Chapter Six: Whoops it was Temple of Droplets not Ice Palace**

**The Trio continued along the short path to Lake Hylia. The sun was starting to hang low, and considering the events of just the first day of this quest they'd need to rest whenever they got the opportunity. They therefore got out their camping gear and set up on a patch of grass at the side of the road. **

**Zelda and Link had fairly average tents; blue and green respectively. Vaati had no such luxury since he didn't know summoning magic yet, not even at a basic level. He at least was given one of Link's spare sleeping bags.**

**"Always have to be prepared!" Link said with a cheerful grin.**

**"Explain the whole temple fiasco then," Vaati replied.**

**"I can take back that sleeping bag," Link tried to retort with.**

**Vaati simply pushed it into the air with wind blasts, causing it to levitate and Link to resign his argument. **

**Zelda watched their bickering happily; it was nice to have rowdier company. In the castle it was usually a flurry of "how do you do" and "your highness" mehmehmeh. She still wasn't too happy to have Vaati about but he at least proved useful. She'd decided to drop the subject with Link - her arguments fell on deaf ears anyway. Besides, Vaati could at least fight and was admittedly clever. Later on they'd probably run into more mentally challenging trials and they'd need another of sizeable intellect.**

**She supposed that's why they didn't get on; it was Alpha behaviour. Intellectually Zelda was usually the top out of herself and Link. Having a third was basically creating a constant struggle for pack dominance. Link was by no means stupid but he could be a little naive at times, so he needed those who were clever to combine with his fighting skill. Plus, his courage was unquestionable- he'd faced an evil wizard with nothing but a magic pointy metal stick and a talking hat.**

**The sky darkened and the stars began to make their nightly journey across the avian kingdom. Link made a fire in the middle of the two tents and Vaati kept it going with little air gusts to fan the flames. Zelda caught some fish from a nearby lake and immediately roasted them for the Three to eat.**

**It was quite a peaceful scene- the three of them sat around their little bonfire while eating fairly tasty fish. The tree that rested in the corner by the stream was like a guardian- a big wooden friend who kept watch while they discussed what to do at the Temple. **

**After the meal they all decided to go to sleep- Vaati raised both of his hands and changed the wind flow of their little patch of grass. **

**"The Wind's like a big dome around us. If anyone disturbs it I'll know."**

**To be extra safe Link and Zelda collected fallen leaves from the path and roast them until crispy. They left a few piles here and there around the camp; the crunching would wake them up. Satisfied with their security, Zelda and Link went to their tents while Vaati rested his head against the tree and shut his eyes. The plan was going okay so far- he genuinely needed their help and they were willing to give it. Well, at least Link was. Zelda wasn't but he supposed it couldn't be helped- she was clearly threatened by his magic skills and intellect. The way he'd taken down that creature showed that off pretty well. **

**'Now if only the thing hadn't used your abilities you wouldn't have needed her help,' said the little voice in the back of Vaati's head. It had started to sound a lot like the Princess of late.**

**Link was at least trusting and friendly- more so after the Mage and Zelda rescued the stupid lunk. Soon Vaati would have him as his loyal companion- someone that could just be told "sic 'em!" and then be trusted to carry out the task.**

**Unfortunately the Wind Mage got too caught up in his own thoughts- the fire went out before he could fall asleep. Vaati had no idea how to start a fire and he hadn't payed much attention to Link starting one. He shivered in the icy, lonely darkness. He couldn't just wait outside either. He wasn't sure what to do; could he wake the other two up? Unlikely. Link would probably be used to being attacked while sleeping and so would have reached the point of attacking whoever awoke him in a half-lucid state. Zelda would probably suspect Vaati was trying to kill her in her sleep, and judging by past experience she wasn't exactly the type to listen once she got on the murder train. What to do? Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb activated in the Mage's head. **

**The next morning, Zelda woke up. After letting the tiredness escape her and the back pain from lying on hard ground to go away, she left her tent. She had changed from her royal robes to more practical gear- similar to armour, she had changed into a set of light armour. It felt pretty comfortable, with it's nice intricate design of ancient Hylian text giving a regal yet deadly impression. The white of the bracers and fur at the neck and upper back went well with the blue of the actual armour over the light mail she had holding the set together. Overall she gave the appearance of an experienced, capable and approachable archer.**

**She checked the sun; it was about 9. She decided that they'd need to set off quickly in order to reach the temple in good time. She felt it would be best to wake Vaati- he could awaken Link from a distance. **

**However, as Zelda looked around she found that she couldn't see the Mage anywhere. She checked behind the tree and by the stream but found nothing. She started to panic- had he done something to Link before escaping? Zelda crept up to the Hero's tent, opening the little flap to peer in a crack. **

**She found it difficult to see, but Link was lying down next to something. A bag? A weapon? A chest? Zelda took a deep breath; she would have to scare him awake then jump away before he instinctively got the sword out. She opened to the door and opened her mouth to shout, but stopped dead when she saw what he was lying next to.**

**Vasti lay in his sleeping bag, facing Link and the Hero did the same to the Mage. There was no touching, but both clearly looked happy. Zelda took this all in, gradually calming. Vaati and Link both had tiny, contented smiles and a minor dash of red across their faces. She would have let them be if it wasn't for the time. She opened her mouth and politely let them know it was in their best interest to awake, for time was not working for their benefit.**

**"GET YER BACKSIDES UP YA USELESS PAIR ALAYABOUTS!"**

**The pair slowly came to; Link did not lash out as he usually did- something mellowed him out a little. He looked to Vaati, who still lay next to him as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.**

**"Mmorn Vaatyy.."**

**"Mm." Was the Mage's reply.**

**Suddenly, both of their eyes widened. They simultaneously jumped back from each other, faces scarlet red.**

**"What were you doing here?!" Cried Link in confusion, his blonde hair falling over one eye in his morning messiness.**

**"I don't know! I lay a bit outside your tent to get the heat off you and next thing I know I wake up here!" Was Vaati's reply as his long hair fell to his middle back.**

**The pair dressed and sat outside, not looking at each other. Zelda watched with a mix of amusement and frustration at the pair's clear animosity. Wordlessly, they ate a breakfast of packed food reserves since they hadn't really seen much to hunt or pick and nobody wanted fish. They packed up, Zelda making the odd remark about the sky or a bird being pretty to lighten the awkward mood. Link gave the occasional "yeah" and "mm-hmm" but was otherwise silent. Vaati didn't say a word.**

**They got back onto the path, walking up to Lake Hylia while Zelda giggled in amusement and the other Two very pointedly refused to look at each other.**

**Whether making the filler actually plot important or not is a constant debate in my head. Thanks again for reading! Also, we've reached 50 viewers! YAAY! Thanks to all of you for the support and sticking with me so far. Next chapter, as I said before, will be the usual length and actually involve exploration. Just a nice mixture of a breather and tidbit of story to keep you guys entertained this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terribly Sorry for this one being late- a mixture of a slight lack of time and feeling pretty damn tired of late, mostly due to getting a small job. It's back to posting normally now, since I've learned to balance the work and free time better. **

**Chapter Seven: The One where I make a Friends reference at the start**

**The Three were walking along the road in the late morning. They were in complete silence; Zelda had run out of things to say to ease the tension between Link and Vaati. It had long stopped being funny and was now more along the lines of annoying. Where was Link's idle comments about how peaceful it was around there now? What happened to Vaati's usual snide remarks and frequent terrible puns? Zelda was in between them and could practically feel the awkwardness between them going around her head like a bad smell. **

**Occasionally the other two would open their mouths and turn to each other to try to say something but all that ever came out of it was a moment's staring then a wordless return to walking. **

**Zelda was finally slightly saved by their arrival; the beautiful Lake Hylia was in sight. The river shimmered in the light, with the waterfall and heavy doors visible on the other side. She dashed to the bank of the lake, looking to Link.**

**"How do we get to that waterfall? I think that's where the temple is."**

**"We have to go up that way to the castle and then take a turn at that little set of four trees."**

**Zelda shook her head."That won't be possible- one of the trees got knocked down and I doubt whoever is in charge of fixing up the road would let us through."**

**"You're the Princess!" Cried Vaati.**

**"And we're trying to keep this quest on a low profile- people would panic if the princess was out in the dangerous world, even with Link accompanying me. Especially since Vaati's here- I doubt they'd trust you."**

**Link nodded, trying to think. Vaati just rolled his eyes- considering the princess's reaction when she first saw him it would be a miracle if they didn't try to kill him. **

**"But how can we get across?" Link wondered aloud.**

**"We could swim," went Vaati and Zelda simultaneously.**

**They shoot each other a look of surprise then turned back to Link.**

**"But you'll need flippers!" Cried Link.**

**"Just because you can't swim doesn't mean we can't either."**

**It was true- Link couldn't swim, so he'd had to rely on the Flippers to keep him afloat. Zelda was of course taught, and Vaati was known as a kid for swimming in puddles and throwing mud at people from it while giggling.**

**Luckily there would be no need to strip down- Zelda's armour, strengthened by the best royal blacksmiths, could get through it without being damaged. It would be a little uncomfortable but it was better than the alternative. Vaati could use wind magic to blow himself dry and conjure new clothes if need be. The Flippers kept Link dry by magical means.**

**The Three went in- Zelda walking steadily, Vaati giving a it a poke then running in and Link attempting to cannonball, only to scrape his underside on the stones and small rocks underwater. **

**"It's the bank of the river you moron!" Yelled Vaati, desperately suppressing his laughter. **

**Link growled in a mix of pain and annoyance. The Mage was really getting on his nerves today. He dived in and felt the flippers' power flowing into him before suddenly shooting off across the water. Vaati quickly used an air push to dodge. Zelda dived underwater; she felt the vibrations of the sheer speed Link was going at. **

**However she wasn't to be beaten, and Zelda's land speed translated well to that of water. Her powerful legs sent her rocketing after Link, gaining fast. Vaati cringed at their sudden speed- he wasn't going to let them get ahead. He pushed harder with air, creating a stream of bubbles behind him and sending him shooting off to catch up to the other two. **

**Link was the first to arrive, and so took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Zelda in victory. The Princess grumbled a little but just ignored him; they had more important things to do. Vaati was last, coming slowing when he realised he'd lost. He hung back in the water, pouting.**

**"Are you serious!?" Link cried out in frustration.**

**Zelda rolled her eyes at first, but her expression turned quickly to horror when she looked to the water. A huge dark shape rose out of the water behind Vaati, towering over the Wind Mage. A hand shot up from the water and grabbed him by the waist, causing him to briefly yell "Oh for Nayru's sake!" before being hoisted up. As he ascended, Vaati say the shape of this creature: a long, red neck with sharp plates running down the back and most of the front, excluding an open part near the throat area. He came to its eye; a pulsing green, slitted pool of malice. The mouth opened, revealing teeth like a row of blades. It used its arm to toss the Wizard in, and Vaati tried to blast magic in to no avail- the Beast simply slammed its mouth shut when its meal was in and swallowed. This caused the sheer air pressure to pull Vaati until he slipped on the grimy tongue and tumbled down the huge, black, bottomless pit of the gullet.**

**Zelda and Link could only watch in horror as this gigantic monstrosity devoured their companion. The Princess drew her bow, shooting fire arrows to try to cause it to cough out the Mage. No effect whatsoever- two colossal, plated hands came out of the water and grabbed them both just as Link had his hand on the sword grip. Like their predecessor they found themselves tossed into the gaping maw of the creature and swallowed, falling into Infinity. **

**As she fell, Zelda ran everything through her head- their speed, options, ways to escape, the lot. It was hopeless- they were falling down the central part so Link couldn't drive his sword into the sides. She couldn't see anywhere that appeared weak enough to shoot into. It was hopeless. There was so much left to do and say; she'd had a kingdom to rule and protect, a friend she had been desperate to protect. She wasn't going to be able up fulfil the former and had failed miserably at the latter. Plus, it would've been nice to get to know Vaati more- there was something there she was only just now pinking up on, and she'd wanted to find it. Seemed like that was out the window.**

**Link look desperately for a solution, but came up with nothing. He reflected as he fell, the howling wind rushing around him as death speed towards them like a particularly sharp and fiery arrow. He had little regrets, he supposed. He'd already saved the kingdom and it wasn't actually in much danger anymore. However, Smith would be devastated. The kingdom would mourn him briefly but his grandfather would've been the true one to suffer- he'd already lost his own child, now his grandchild? It would break him. Link felt that affection, and suddenly a strange new sense of drive filled him.**

**All the time he'd been treating this adventure like a holiday. That wasn't going to cut it anymore- he'd already had Zelda and Vaati forced to battle a dangerous knight to save him and now he'd been unable to keep them from being devoured. He would never be responsible for that. He felt his mind focus, his energy suddenly rising and his sword began to shimmer with a heavenly light.**

**Confused, both Link and Zelda stared at the sword. Then, the shimmer extended somehow- the light travelled quickly, ending in what made a sort of compass set of directions, with link filling one. The light expanded, forming three human shapes which filled in as they fell. The shapes opened their new eyes, and three new Links appeared around Link and Zelda. They were blue, red and purple in tunic colour- each getting a separate one. The blue one grabbed Link, the purple used the red as a stepping stone to bounce to Zelda. They let their motion take them and drew their swords, driving them into the walls. The red one did the same- the push from Purple's foot allowed him to move and stick his sword in as well. Panting, Link cried out:**

**"What? What's happening? Why do you all look like me?!" Link yelled.**

**"BEATS ME!" Yelled the other three in unison.**

**Right, sorry again for lateness. NOW it's back to regular posting. Promise on Link's life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.5- an apology.**

**This fic is starting to slow down; I've been late on every new chapter and been going through a bad case of writer's block. It's really annoying since I love doing this and the positive feedback I've been getting spurs me on.**

**However I've been feeling tired (as in sleepy not bored) lately and lacking in any motivation whatsoever. Therefore I've decided to take a little break- just a week at the most. Considering I've had a lot on these past two weeks I'll take this quieter one to rest up a little. **

**Just to be clear, I'm not pulling this fic. I don't like being big headed but people are enjoying it and I don't want to disappoint. Bear with me for a short while and soon we'll get back to the mix of Vaalink and Zelda-style boss fighting I'm trying to write.**

**(Also thanks to Purplepanic and Skykly- you guys have been great posting these reviews with every chapter. You two really help to motivate me, and I'm incredibly grateful since I can be a lazy butt a lot of the time.)**

**So yeah, thanks again for putting up with me. This fic will keep going- just on a little break so I can relax a bit more. I love doing it but it stresses me a little when I think about writing the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight: See I am back on track**

**All four Links stared at each other in bewilderment. Nobody had any idea what to say or was even going on. Zelda spoke up;**

**"Hey, I know this is confusing but shouldn't we focus on getting out of here? It's all clammy and sticky in here."**

**It was true- now that they had slowed down, each Link took in the atmosphere. The only light was from Link's sword; it pulsed and glowed gently with a soothing light. The smell was horrible: like rotten eggs mixed with an alcoholic's breath. The air was damp and moist what with being the interior of a Beast's neck and the walls were glistening and slimy to the touch. **

**Suddenly, a voice came from below them:**

**"Hey! You guys up there? I can see a light! Wait, why are there five of you?"**

**The voice was Vaati's- he'd survived somehow.**

**"Just jump down! It's soft at the bottom."**

**The original Link was about to object when the blue one he was clutching onto jumped, leaving Link to fall as well. Now that the original fell, Red and Purple decided that they had better follow suit. They jumped, Purple being sure to keep a firm hold on Zelda as they soared down through nothingness.**

***SPLAT***

***SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT***

**A noise was made for each person reaching the soft bottom of the Beast. Each Link pulled out a lantern- it appeared that their items had copied as well. They lit their lanterns simultaneously, resulting in steady light. All the Links bar the original started laughing simultaneously, with Zelda joining in. The Green Link looked around bewildered, not understanding the humour. He peered down and saw he had landed on something soft. He lay back on it- it felt nice to rub against. **

**"You guys should try this- it's really comfy!" He said, contentedly smiling.**

**"I wouldn't." Said Red.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because 'It' doesn't seem to appreciate that." **

**Link was thrown off and a shape stood up, looking at him through a confused red eye.**

**"What do you mean I'm comfy?" Vaati asked.**

**Link went a deep scarlet, whilst the other Links were roaring with laughter and Zelda gave a bored expression- just a repeat of this morning. **

**Vaati's eye somehow changed; the snide, irritable Mage had changed somehow. Link looked quizzically at him.**

**"Sorry- you alright?"**

**"...comfy?..." Vaati said, almost to himself.**

**"Well you are," came the reply.**

**Vaati's hair fell over his eye, only a a shimmer of glowing red appearing from behind the curtains. The copies had stopped laughing; something was wrong. A strong breeze whipped around the group, the wind converging around the Mage. Link had no time to say anything before he, Zelda and the clones were all flung further into the beast's insides. As he flew back Link just managed to see Vaati hovering as he waved his arms to reshape the room.**

**There was no falling- they were all soaring back in a straight line. The clones all glowed again and went back to the sword while Zelda and Link both smacked into the wall and fell into darkness. **

**Link felt a pounding on his head- how long had he been out? He opened his eyes but the pounding continued. He looked around the area- a small circle of light came from his left. He looked over, trying to ignore the pain and saw Zelda repeatedly bringing her fist down onto his hair. As his hearing returned he started to make out her shouting;**

**"Wake up! Wake up! Don't you dare be dead you idiot! I've only just started to get on with that stupid purple moron, don't make me hate him!"**

**Link's awareness kicked in and he grabbed her hand, causing her to stare in a mix of shock and relief.**

**"I'm alive! Geez, stop hitting me. That hurts you know," he said, visibly annoyed.**

**Zelda hugged him, apologising. Link was confused; he supposed she was his best friend but hugging him wasn't normally her thing. He guessed she really had thought him dead for a minute. He lightly hugged back and gently pushed her off. They stood up, and took in their surroundings.**

**Zelda's torch illuminated the room; a fleshy pink place with a rather unsavoury smell. There were little bumps here and there in the otherwise empty space. Link drew his sword and Zelda followed, handing him the torch while she kept her bow at the ready.**

**As they walked the only sound was the squelching of their feet on the unpleasant insides of this huge lake creature. Still better than its stomach would likely be but smelly and wet nonetheless. They came to a room, evidently in the chest area. A rumbling sounded around the room. **

**The pair's eyes scanned the place thoroughly, trying not to miss anything. The little pink piles flesh were starting to shake, almost as if in anticipation. As Link pointed his sword at one an opening appeared in the top of it. A pair of insectile legs emerged, followed by a similar body and head. The creature was large, hairy and very purple. It was like a huge, wingless fly. It spat at the two- they both managed to dodge. Zelda fired an arrow into its eye and Link thrust his sword all the way through the head. It fell, twitching for a moment before becoming still. **

**Before Link and Zelda could investigate it all the other pink piles followed suit to the vanguard; more horrible giant insects came, and started to advance.**

**"We can't take them all! We'll waste energy!" Cried Zelda.**

**Link nodded and they started to dash. There were openings all over so they ran through the least likely looking to house those creatures. They kept running as they tried to drown out the horrible tapping of hundreds of legs squishing across the insides. Zelda looked up and saw more piles on the ceiling giving way to these monsters. She fired at a few of them in rapid succession, leaving a few of them behind to fall onto the path and briefly slow the horde before being easily pushed aside. **

**The pair came to a larger opening than usual. It was hexagonal (strange considering the other doors were ovals) and seemed locked more tightly than others. Link pushed at it but it paid no heed.**

**However, the brigade of horror that was previously approaching suddenly retreated, leaving the area silent. Link relaxed, glad it was over.**

**"Keep an eye out!" Hissed Zelda. "There's probably a reason they've ran off."**

**Sure enough, a larger mass of flesh than before pushed down from the ceiling. When the hole appeared, lots of the creatures spilled out, falling atop each other one by one. A strange purple smoke started to be given off, and the duo could just make out shadows merging and jumping upon each other. When aforementioned smoke cleared, the most hideous and large of the horrible things stood. **

**It was indeed massive; Link came up to just the length of one of it's shins. It had a much more chain-link body of many spherical, equal joined parts with two legs stretching out of each. It roared, apparently looking to Link and Zelda. It was rather hard to tell considering its compound eyes being tough to follow. It reared back and roared, leaving the pair terrified and evidently forced to fight. **


End file.
